


A Well Respected Man

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ברור שזה לא היה רעיון טוב, הכותבת ניסתה לכתוב על אנשים שיכורים בלי שהיא שתתה אי פעם, קאקה מספר לכריסטיאנו את סיפור חייו במפגן מרשים של חוסר כישרון כתיבה
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: כריסטיאנו מתאהב במזכיר החדש שלו.





	A Well Respected Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i'm so sorry

_"Cause he gets up in the morning, and he goes to work at nine, and he comes back home at five-thirty, gets the same train every time. 'Cause his world build round punctuality, it never fails."_

_-The Kinks, A Well Respected Man_

 

השעון המעורר שלו מצלצל בשעה שבע וחצי בבוקר, כמו כל יום אחר בשבוע. הוא מכבה את הרעש של החפץ המזמזם בלחיצת כפתור עייפה ונשאר חמש דקות נוספות במיטה לפני שהוא קם באנחה והולך להתקלח, כמו שהוא עושה בכל בוקר. הוא מצחצח שיניים ומסרק את השיער ולובש את אחת מהחליפות השחורות שלו שדומות זו לזו בצורה מחרידה, אלא אם כן אתה מבין בחליפות ויכול לראות את ההבדלים בקמטים, במבנה הצווארון, ברוחב המותן או בקיפולים של השרוולים. הוא מכין לעצמו ארוחת בוקר שכוללת בדיוק מה שהוא אוכל בכל בוקר, ואחר כך מכניס את הכלים למדיח ויוצא מהבית, לא שוכח לקחת את המזוודה הקטנה שלו ולנעול אחריו את הדלת.

הוא הולך ברגל אל תחנת הרכבת, ותוך חצי שעה הוא כבר נכנס לבניין המשרדים העצום בו הוא עובד. כמה אנשים מברכים אותו בבוקר טוב עם הינד ראש מהיר, בקושי מרימים את עיניהם אליו, והוא מחזיר להם הנהון ומדי פעם מוסיף גם הוא "בוקר טוב" או "מה נשמע".

המשרד שלו גדול ומרווח, עם רהיטים מפוארים ויקרים מעץ מלא בצבע חום עמוק וכמה עציצים שמכניסים חיים למקום. הקיר שמאחורי הכסא שלו הוא בעצם חלון אחד גדול שחציו מוסתר מאחורי וילונות אדומים כבדים – הדבר היחיד שמבדיל בין חלון המשרד שלו לאלפי החלונות האחרים שנמצאים מעליו, מתחתיו ומצדדיו. רצפת "העץ" מכוסה בשטיח יקר עם דוגמה כלשהי שהוא אף פעם לא הצליח באמת להבין, ונברשת בצבע חום כהה משתלשלת מהתקרה, מפיצה אור בחדר. קיר אחד של המשרד מכוסה מדפים מלאים קלסרים עמוסים בדפים עם מידע שיותר מחצי ממנו הוא לא באמת צריך, וקיר אחר מכוסה מדפים מלאי ספרים עבי כרך, חלקם עם שמות ארוכים שכתובים בכתב קטן וחלקם עם שמות קצרים שכתובים בשפות מוזרות.

המשרד שלו נראה יותר כמו משרד של מנהל קולג' באחד מהסרטים ההוליוודיים האלה מאשר כמו משרד של שותף בכיר של חברה מצליחה.

הוא מעיף מבט דרך הדלת השקופה שלו אל החדרון הקטן הרבה יותר שבו יש רק שולחן כתיבה פשוט, כיסא משרדי מאחורי השולחן, וקירות עמוסים בקלסרים נוספים. הוא חיפש מזכיר כבר כמה שבועות, ובינתיים הוא הספיק לעבור על כמה עשרות קורות חיים שמתוכן הוא זרק את כל מי שנראה לו מגזים בערכו, מי שברור שהמציא על עצמו דברים ועוד כל מיני אנשים שהוא לא היה מסוגל להגיד את שמם, כמו בחור אסיאתי אחד עם שם פרטי ארוך כמו האמזונס ושם משפחה של שתי אותיות.

הוא נאנח כשמזכירה בלונדינית כלשהי עם מחשוף עמוק מדי דופקת על דלתו ומסמנת לו שהגיע הזמן להתחיל בראיונות, ומהנהן אליה באישור כדי שתתחיל להכניס את האנשים אחד-אחד.

הראשונה שנכנסת היא נערה בשנות העשרה לחייה – או בחורה בשנות העשרים עם קרם פנים ממש טוב. הוא נפטר ממנה כמעט כלאחר יד, ברגע שהיא מוציאה את המשפט הראשון מהפה.

השנייה היא אישה בשנות הארבעים שלה, כנראה רווקה בלי ילדים, לפי המחשוף שלה. הוא ממצמץ בעיניו ושולח אותה ממנה עוד לפני שהיא מספיקה לפתוח את הפה.

השלישית היא בחורה בלונדינית בסביבות גיל העשרים. יש לה משקפיים עם מסגרת אדומה דקה סביב העיניים וחיוך קטן על השפתיים. היא מתיישבת מולו ומגישה לו תיקייה עם מכתבי המלצה נוספים ודברים שהוא צריך לדעת. "תודה. אני אהיה בקשר," הוא אומר לה בחיוך אחרי כמה דקות והיא מגדילה מעט את חיוכה ויוצאת מהמשרד.

"תודה, אבל אני לא חושב שתתאים לכאן," הוא אומר למועמד הבא שנכנס.

"אני אהיה בקשר," הוא מבטיח לזאת שבאה אחריו.

"מצאתי כבר מישהו לתפקיד, אני מצטער על הטרחה," הוא אומר ברגע שהמועמדת הבאה פותחת את הדלת – אחת עם שיער שחור ופסים ורודים וכחולים, אודם שחור ואיפור עיניים גותי שמכסה חצי מפניה.

זה ממשיך ככה, עוד ועוד אנשים נכנסים למשרד שלו. את חלקם הוא שולח ישר, חלקם נראים לו מתאימים אז הוא מראיין אותם ומבטיח ליצור קשר אם הם יהיו מתאימים. חלקם נראים מתאימים ואחרי הריאיון הוא מצטער שהוא לא זרק את קורות החיים שלהם לפח יחד עם אלה שהוא זרק בימים הקודמים.

"ואתה?" הוא שואל את הבחור הבא שנכנס למשרד שלו.

"ריקארדו לייטה," עונה לו זה שנכנס ובולע את רוקו באופן נראה לעין. יש לו שיער כהה ועיניים חומות, ותווי הפנים שלו עדינים בצורה לא רגילה. הוא מדהים. הוא מתיישב על אחד משני הכיסאות שמול השולחן ומגיש לו את התיקייה החומה שבידיו.

הוא פותח את התיקייה, עובר ברפרוף על המכתבים שם. מילים כמו "מסודר", "מאורגן", "חכם" וכו' תופסות את תשומת ליבו. "אז, ריקארדו," הוא אומר וסוגר את התיקייה, מחזיר לו אותה. הטבעת הזהובה על אצבעו בולטת לעיניו. "למה אתה חושב שאתה מתאים לתפקיד?"

ריקארדו נושם עמוק. "יצא לי כבר לעבוד במשרות כאלה, אדוני. אני חושב–"

"תקרא לי כריס," הוא קוטע אותו בהינף יד. "אני שונא רשמיות."

ריקארדו מהנהן. "יצא לי כבר לעבוד במשרות דומות, כריס. אני חושב – ומכתבי ההמלצה ששלחתי לך ואלה שכאן בתיקייה – מוכיחים שהאנשים שעבדתי בשבילם היו מרוצים מהעבודה שלי."

הוא ממשיך לדבר, ובשלב כלשהו כריס מפסיק להקשיב ומנסה שהבהייה שלו בשפתיו של ריקארדו לא תהייה כל-כך מורגשת.

"זה מספיק," כריס אומר לבסוף, מרים את ידו. הוא מנסה להתנער מהבהייה שלו בלי למשוך את תשומת ליבו של ריקארדו, ואז אומר, "זה מרשים."

"תודה, אדוני – אה – כריס," ריקארדו אומר ומשפיל את מבטו.

"יש לי שאלה," כריס אומר ומטה את ראשו לצד אחד במבט ענייני. ריקארדו מהנהן, פניו מעט מתוחות, וכריס שואל, "מתי אתה יכול להתחיל?"

ריקארדו ממצמץ בעיניו בהפתעה מספר פעמים. "אני – זאת אומרת – התקבלתי?"

כריס מהנהן באישור.

"תודה. אממ... אני יכול להתחיל כבר מחר," הוא אומר בחיוך וקם על רגליו. כריס קם אחריו ולוחץ את ידו, והם מסכמים מספר פרטים אחרונים לפני שריקארדו הולך. "דרך אגב," ריקארדו אומר לפני שהוא יוצא. "עדיף שתקרא לי קאקה. כולם קוראים לי קאקה."

"שיהיה לך יום טוב, קאקה. נתראה מחר," כריס מחייך אליו וקאקה יוצא מהמשרד. כריס מתיישב, וברבע השעה שמגיעה לאחר מכן הוא בוהה בנקודה שבה קאקה נעלם.

 

"מה אתה עושה כאן?" כריס שואל את קאקה כמה חודשים לאחר מכן, כשקאקה נכנס למשרד שלו ומגיש לו תיקייה חומה עם כמה מסמכים שהוא צריך לעבור עליהם.

קאקה נראה מבולבל. "מה אני עושה איפה?" הוא שואל.

כריס מסמן לו לשבת. בחודשים האחרונים הוא ניצל כל הזדמנות לדבר עם קאקה, אבל אלה תמיד היו מילה או שתיים, בקשה כלשהי למסמך לא חשוב רק כדי לראות את קאקה נכנס אל חדרו ומחייך אליו בנימוס או שאלה לגבי אנשים שהתקשרו. מדי פעם הוא היה שואל אותו לשלומו. זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שהוא שאל את קאקה שאלה אישית, והוא רצה לקבל תשובה כמו שצריך. הוא אהב שדברים מתנהלים כמו שצריך בחיים שלו. הוא אהב דייקנות, שמרנות. הוא אהב להיות בשליטה, ואדם שלא מכיר את העובדים שלו לא יכול להיות בשליטה. "מה אתה עושה בעבודה הזאת?" כריס שואל אחרי שקאקה מתיישב מולו. כשקאקה ממשיך להסתכל עליו בבלבול הוא נאנח ומסביר את עצמו. "אתה מבוגר ממני בשלוש שנים, ולמרות זאת אתה לא מנסה להתקדם לשום מקום. למה שגבר בן עשרים ותשע יעדיף לעבוד בתור מזכיר, ולא בעבודה שהוא יכול להתקדם ממנה למעלה? מה אתה עושה כאן?"

"אה." קאקה בולע את רוקו ומשפיל את מבטו. לרגע כריס מרגיש שאולי הוא לא היה צריך לשאול, שאולי הוא פגע במקום רגיש מדי, אבל אז קאקה מרים את עיניו ומחייך חיוך עקום. "הייתי עורך דין," הוא אומר, מפתיע את כריס. "הייתי טוב," הוא מוסיף ופולט מעין צחוק עצבני. "אשתי, קרולינה," הוא ממשיך וכריס שם לב שידו הימנית נוגעת בחוסר תשומת לב בטבעת הזהובה שעל אצבעו, "התלוננה שאני לא נמצא הרבה בבית. היא כל הזמן אמרה שאני שקוע בעבודה עד מעל הראש ושאני לא מקדיש לה מספיק זמן."

"בגלל זה החלפת עבודה? מצאת עבודה עם פחות שעות?" כריס שואל,מתחיל להבין את העניין.

או לפחות הוא  _חשב_ שהוא מבין את העניין, כי קאקה מנענע בראשו לשלילה. "קרול לא באמת הצליחה לשכנע אותי לוותר על העבודה. הייתי עורך דין צעיר ושאפתן, והייתי טוב במה שעשיתי. הייתה לי עוד דרך ארוכה לעבור – אבל יכולתי להתקדם. היינו רבים על זה כמעט כל יום."

"אז למה בכל זאת הפסקת?" כריס שואל אחרי שקאקה ממשיך.

העיניים של קאקה מתכהות, כאילו העולם שלו נהייה שחור מהמחשבה על התשובה לשאלה. "קרול הייתה בהיריון. אחרי שגילינו היא נהייתה הרבה יותר עקשנית בנוגע לשעות העבודה שלי," הוא אומר, והקול שלו מרוחק, כאילו הוא נמצא בעבר, בזיכרונות שלו, ולא במשרד המפואר של כריס. "באחד הערבים היה לנו ריב גדול יותר מתמיד. היא... היא החליטה שהיא נוסעת להורים שלה לכמה ימים, להירגע. אמרה שהיא צריכה להתרחק קצת כדי לחשוב.

"אז היא לקחה מזוודה והכניסה לתוכה כמה בגדים, והיא פשוט הלכה. לא ניסיתי לעצור אותה, כי באותו רגע הסכמתי איתה לגבי ההתרחקות. היינו צריכים להתרחק קצת. היא הייתה אצל ההורים שלה ארבעה ימים לפני שסוף-סוף דיברנו והיא הסכימה לחזור. אמרתי לך שאני לא יכול להחליף עבודה, אבל שאני מוכן לעבוד פחות שעות. שאני מוכן להיות איתה בבית יותר זמן.

"כשהיא הייתה בדרך חזרה אני בדיוק יצאתי ממשפט. זה היה אחד האנשים הכי קשים שיצא לי לייצג, ושמחתי כשהוא ניצח במשפט. הייתי מאושר. הצלחתי בעבודה שלי, האישה שלי הייתה בדרך אליי, ועמד להיוולד לי ילד תוך כמה חודשים.

"בדרך חזרה הביתה קיבלתי טלפון, וביקשו ממני להגיע בדחיפות לתחנת המשטרה. זה לא היה דבר נדיר – זה קרה בערך שלוש פעמים בשבוע. אז נסעתי לשם, וכשהגעתי הם אמרו לי..." הקול של קאקה מקוטע, כאילו הוא מכריח את עצמו להמשיך לדבר, והוא מעט חיוור, וכריס שואל את עצמו אם כדאי לו ללכת להביא לו מים, אבל הוא חושב שהוא ייראה לא מתחשב אם הוא יקום עכשיו. "אם הייתי יודע בחיים לא הייתי נותן לה ללכת. לא הייתי נותן לה לצאת מהבית מלכתחילה."

"מה קרה?"

"היא הייתה מעורבת בתאונת דרכים," קאקה אמר, וכריס קילל את עצמו בלי קול על שהוא העלה את הנושא מההתחלה. "היא... הם נתנו לי את הכתובת של בית החולים וכשהגעתי לשם כבר הייתי מטורף. כמעט צרחתי על האחות בקבלה כשהיא ענתה לי בקול רגוע שהיא כבר מבררת לי איפה אשתי נמצאת.

"כמה שעות אחר כך היא יצאה מניתוח. אמרו לי שהיא במצב יציב, אבל שזה יכול להשתנות, וששום דבר עוד לא בטוח. כשנכנסתי לחדר שהיא שכבה בו... היא הייתה עם עיניים עצומות, והבטן שלה בלטה מתחת לחלוק בית החולים שלה. אני נשבע שהיא נראתה כמו מלאך." הוא עוצר ועוצם את עיניו, וחיוך קטן עולה על פניו ומיד נמחק מהן. "התפללתי בשבילה. תמיד האמנתי באלוהים, ותמיד האמנתי שהוא שומע את התפילות של כל אחד שמביא את עצמו להתפלל אליו. התחננתי שהיא תחייה, והבטחתי לאלוהים – או לקרול עצמה, אני לא יודע בדיוק – שאם היא תצא מזה בשלום אני אעזוב את העבודה שלי ואבלה איתה את כל הזמן שהיא רוצה.

"זה לא עזר. מצבה הדרדר בערך ארבע שעות אחרי שהיא יצאה מהניתוח, והיא נפטרה. יחד עם התינוק שלנו שעדיין לא נולד."

פיו של כריס נפשק במעין O המום.

קאקה ממשיך. "אני... חזרתי לעבוד כמה שבועות אחר כך, אבל כל פעם שהייתי במשפט, או כל פעם שישבתי עם לקוח עד שעה מאוחרת נזכרתי בריבים שלי ושל קרול, ובסופו של דבר לא הייתי מסוגל לסבול את זה יותר. אז התפטרתי מהעבודה, התנצלתי בפני אנשים שהשארתי פתאום בלי עורך דין, ועזבתי את ברזיל. איך הגעתי לפורטוגל בסופו של עניין – את זה אני לא יודע. אבל הגעתי לכאן, ומצאתי עבודה שלא דורשת הרבה מאמץ בתור מזכיר בחברה כלשהי לייצור חומרי בניין... עברתי מפה לשם, לא ניסיתי למצוא עבודה יותר טובה. היה לי... טוב, אם אפשר לקרוא לזה ככה. החברה האחרונה שעבדתי בה פשטה את הרגל, ואז הגעתי לכאן."

כריס נשאר המום במשך כל אותו היום. אז הוא לא נשוי אחרי הכול.

 

כריס עוצר מול שולחנו של קאקה. זאת לא הפעם הראשונה שהוא שם לב שהוא עוזב לפני המזכיר שלו. "אתה רוצה... אתה רוצה לצאת לשתות או משהו?" הוא שואל את קאקה.

קאקה מביט בו במבט מופתע. "אני... הייתי שמח, אבל אני צריך לסיים כמה דברים," הוא עונה.

"קאקה, זה ערב חג המולד. אני יודע שאתה לא הולך לבלות אותו עם אף אחד, ואני יודע שאני לא הולך לבלות אותו עם אף אחד. אז אני מציע לך לבוא איתי לבלות קצת, כי כששני אנשים לבד, הם יכולים לארח זה לזה חברה."

"זה לא שאני לא רוצה," קאקה אומר. "אבל יש לי כמה דברים כאן שאני צריך לסיים."

כריס מגחך. "אני מבטיח לך שהבוס שלך לא יכעס אם תגמור אותם אחרי החג."

במקום כלשהו במוח שלו הוא שואל את עצמו מתי הוא נהייה כזה. הוא לא מצליח להצביע על הרגע המדויק שבו הוא הפסיק לחיות לפי השגרה הקבועה שלו והתחיל לעשות דברים בספונטאניות, אבל הוא יודע להגיד שזה קרה אחרי שהוא פגש את קאקה. אחרי שהוא התאהב בו בלי לשים לב.

קאקה מהנהן. "אוקי. תן לי רק לסגור כאן את מה שהתחלתי."

"אני אחכה בכניסה," כריס אומר בחיוך ויוצא.

 

"בוא," קאקה אומר בקול שקט ומושך את כריס אל מחוץ לרכב. כריס בקושי מצליח לעמוד, וברגע שקאקה נועל את המכונית הוא תומך בכריס ועוזר לו להתייצב.

"בית!" כריס קורא בקול ומצביע על הבית שקאקה עצר מולו.

קאקה מגחך. "כן, כריסטיאנו. זה בית. זה הבית  _שלי_."

"שלך..." כריס חוזר אחריו, שיכור כמו שהוא אף פעם לא היה. "יש לך בית!"

"ברור שיש לי בית," קאקה נאנח. "חשבת שאני גר ברחוב?" הוא כמו מקפיץ מעט את כריס כדי לסדר את התנוחה שלו, ואחר כך מתחיל להתקדם, גורר את כריס אחריו. "בוא," הוא אומר. "אתה לא יכול לנסוע הביתה ככה, ואתה לא מסוגל לכוון אותי לשם. אתה תצטרך להישאר אצלי הלילה."

כריס משהק. "זה לא נורא," הוא אומר ומהנהן במבט יודע אל עבר האוויר, שוכח שקאקה לא באמת רואה את ההנהון שלו. "לפחות אני איתך."

הוא יכול להרגיש איך קאקה קופא לרגע במקום, אבל אחר כך הוא שוב פעם גורר אותו אל עבר הבית הקטן. "כן. לפחות אתה איתי," הוא אומר. הם מתמהמהים בכניסה לבית כשקאקה מתאמץ לשלוף את המפתחות ולפתוח את הדלת כשכריס תלוי עליו, אבל אז הם נכנסים וקאקה סוגר אחריהם את הדלת.

הוא מוביל את כריס אל סלון קטן, אבל כריס לא באמת יודע איך הוא נראה, כי הכול סביבו מטושטש. "ספה!" הוא קורא כשקאקה מניח אותו על משהו רך. "ספה! ספה! ספה!" הוא מתחיל כמו לקפוץ על הספה, רק בישיבה.

קאקה נאנח שוב. "אתה תמיד כזה ילדותי כשאתה משתכר?" אבל הוא לא מחכה לתשובה לפני שהוא אומר, "אני הולך להכין לך את חדר האורחים. חכה כאן בינתיים."

כריס מהנהן בהגזמה. קאקה נעלם, וכשהוא חוזר אחרי כמה זמן הוא מרים את כריס הקופצני ומוביל אותו אל חדר שינה חם.

"הנה," קאקה אומר ומקרב את כריס אל המיטה. הוא מנסה להתרחק, אבל כריס תופס חזק בכתף שלו כדי להישאר יציב, ואחרי כמה רגעים נופל על המיטה וגורר את קאקה אחריו. קאקה מנסה לקום, אבל כריס ממשיך להחזיק אותו.

"אל תלך," כריס מבקש בקול ילדותי.

"כריס, אתה צריך לישון. אתה שיכור מהתחת." קאקה מנסה להשתחרר ממנו, אבל בלי הצלחה. מסתבר שכריס שיכור הוא גם כריס חזק.

במקום זאת קאקה מרפה את עצמו וכריס שם לב שהוא נשכב על ידו. "תישאר," הוא דורש.

"לא," קאקה עונה.

המבט של כריס כאילו מתמקד בפניו של קאקה. מדהים איך הכל נראה לו מטושטש חוץ מהפנים האלה, מהעיניים האלה שבקושי נראות בחדר החשוך. הפנים של קאקה קרובות לשלו, אולי קצת יותר ממה שטוב לשניהם. כריס מלקק את שפתיו ואחר כך מנשק אותו.

קאקה נרתע לאחור. "כריסטיאנו," הוא אומר בטון מזהיר. "תן לי ללכת."

אבל כריס עדיין אוחז בו בכוח. הוא מנשק אותו שוב, הפעם ביותר אגרסיביות, ולמרות שהוא שיכור כמו שהוא לא היה בחיים, הוא יכול להניח את האצבע על הרגע המדויק בו קאקה מפסיק להתנגד לו ומנשק אותו בחזרה. הוא יכול להרגיש את קאקה מעמיק את הנשיקה, מחדיר את לשונו אל פיו ומעביר אותה על השיניים שלו, אחת-אחת. הוא מרגיש את ידיו של קאקה נוגעות בגופו, חודרות אל מתחת לחולצה שלו. קאקה הופך אותו על גבו ועולה עליו, והוא מוריד את חולצתו של כריס ומתחיל לנשק את החזה שלו, את הבטן שלו.

"קאקה," כריס לוחש בשלב כלשהו, וקאקה מנשק אותו שוב פעם בתשובה.

 

הוא מתעורר בבוקר חג המולד עם כאב הראש הכי גדול שהוא זוכר שאי פעם היה לו. גופו החם של קאקה צמוד אליו מאחור, מחבק אותו, וכריס (באופן מפתיע) זוכר כל פרט ממה שקרה בלילה. הוא מביט על השידה שעל יד המיטה ומופתע למצוא עליה כוס מים וכדור שהוא מזהה כאספירין, אבל ישר לוקח את הכוס ובולע את הכדור.

"בוקר טוב," הוא שומע את קאקה ממלמל מאחוריו ומסתובב אליו.

"בוקר," כריס עונה ומנשק את שפתיו של קאקה בעדינות.

"מה השעה?"

כריס מגשש בידו ומוצא את הפלאפון שלו בכיס מכנס החליפה של אתמול בערב. "שבע וחצי," הוא אומר.

"למה קמת?"

כריס מושך בכתפיו. "שגרה, אני מניח. אני קם בשבע וחצי כל בוקר."

"תחזור לישון," קאקה אומר ומפהק. "חג היום. אתה לא צריך ללכת לעבוד."

כריס מהנהן ומוצא לעצמו תנוחה נוחה, עמוק בתוך זרועותיו של קאקה הישנוני. הוא עוצם את עיניו, ורגע לפני שהוא נרדם הוא ממלמל, "חג מולד שמח."

הוא יכול להרגיש את החיוך של קאקה. "חג מולד שמח, כריס." קאקה מנשק את כתפו לפני שהוא חוזר לישון.


End file.
